1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors, and more specifically to solderless electrical terminal connectors.
2. Prior Art
Solderless electrical terminal connectors are generally well known in the art. One example is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,131 which shows an electrical terminal connector employing a set screw to secure a conductor.